


Family Love

by FaithDoodle54



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Falling In Love, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Panic Attacks, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Stephen Strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDoodle54/pseuds/FaithDoodle54
Summary: Hey, I'm back. Was busy with school and made this quickly.Hope you enjoyMore coming soon.Hopefully...





	Family Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm back. Was busy with school and made this quickly.  
Hope you enjoy  
More coming soon.  
Hopefully...

It was a windy night. The moon was shining in the window of their bedroom. The street noise filled the room. Tony's arm was around Stephen's chest. They both sound asleep. An hour ago, Stephen finally got baby Peter to sleep. And Tony just came home from work. They were exhausted, and they hit the shower. After a nice warm shower, Stephen puts on his boxers and sleeping pants, while Tony was wearing his boxers and a T- shirt that said " world's greatest ". They both laid down, facing each other. Their last words before falling asleep was " good night ".

The next morning, Tony woke up before Stephen. He sneaked out of bed, to the bathroom. He washed his face and brushed his hair, and may had added some hair spray to make it fluffy. After he was finished he walked out the bathroom, and saw that Stephen was now awake, sitting up rubbing his eyes from his tiredness.  
"Good Morning, Steph.", Tony greeted.  
Slowly, Stephen turned around to face Tony and tiredly smiled.  
"Morning, love", Stephen replied. "I see you are up early this morning".  
Tony nodded, "Yeah, didn't feel tired after waking up.", he shrugged.  
Stephen stood up and walked towards Tony slowly. He kissed Tony's forehead softly and walked in the bathroom, behind Tony.  
Tony went to his closet and grabbed a pair of light purple sweat pants. He slide them on and walks to the kitchen.  
"Friday, start the coffee, please." He asked his AI. "And start the kettle for Stephen too.", he added.  
"Yes, sir" Friday replied. The coffee machine started and the kettle on the stove was heating up. Tony sighed and sat down, waiting for his coffee. He started wondering what he was going to do for the day, but was surprised with a gentle kiss on his cheek. Stephen finally came out the bathroom after washing his face and brushing his teeth.  
"Your kettle is on", Tony stated. Tony grinned and turned to face Stephen.  
"Thank you, love", Stephen kissed his cheek again.  
"Mm, no problem", Tony replied. "So what's my wizard man going to do today?", he questioned.  
Stephen stopped and started thinking about his day. "Hmm..I don't have anything today...I did everything yesterday." Stephen stated with a shrug.  
Tony nodded. "Maybe..me and my handsome smart wizard husband can go have dinner later", he smirked. "After Pete falls asleep", he added.   
Stephen smiled more. "Sounds like a date", he joked.  
Tony smiled widely, "A date it is!", he excitedly said.  
They both giggled at the moment they just had, until Friday announced that the coffee and kettle was done.  
Tony kissed Stephen's cheek and walked to the kettle first. "Green or Lemon?", Tony asked.   
Stephen replied "lemon please." in a gentle voice.  
Tony went to a cabinet and grabbed a lemon tea bag. He poured the hot water in the mug carefully and put the lemon tea bag after. After he was finished, he placed the mug on the counter in front of Stephen.  
"Thank you, darling", Stephen answered with gratefulness.  
Tony smiled before turning back around to his coffee. He grabbed his own mug and poured the coffee in the "Iron Dad" designed mug. He walked back next to Stephen and sits down. Stephen was sipping his tea, realizing Tony is done, he casts a spell. The stove was back on and a pan was placed on top. The only words that came out Stephen's mouth was, "eggs and bacon or pancakes?"  
"Eggs and bacon, please", Tony answers with a excited voice.   
Stephen walked to the fridge and grabbed the carton of dozen eggs and a packet of bacon.


End file.
